


Hungry Like The Wolf

by ThePyromaniacEngineer



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 80s Music, Like a lot of 80s music, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), T'Chucky Weekend, Too much 80s music for T'Challa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePyromaniacEngineer/pseuds/ThePyromaniacEngineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has begun to catch up on the things he’s missed since the 40s. T’Challa is more than happy to help his boyfriend catch up when he has the time to spare. But when Bucky discovers 80s music? T’Challa isn’t exactly thrilled about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jitterbug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangedangel (clockworkqueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkqueen/gifts).



> Inspired by bonesbuffyangelfan's love of 80s music (and the fact that that's basically all her and her mom play in the car. I've heard enough 80s music by now, thank you very much.) and by a prompt that I sent to heckyeahwinterpanther.tumblr.com that got way out of hand.

T’Challa could remember James complaining about waking up alone and not seeing him in the morning. He knew his boyfriend didn’t like to wake up and not have someone else next to him, but it really wasn’t his fault. He was the King of Wakanda, he had too many different things to take care of during the day that he barely had time as it was. He couldn’t afford to stay around and wait in bed until James was awake, because there really was no way to wake the man up unless the building was suddenly on fire.  
That being said, T’Challa really shouldn’t have been surprised when his alarm went off that morning, the usual tones it let out now replaced with someone singing about waking them up before the other goes. He was going to have to put a password on his phone and fix his alarm. He’d also have to get James to become obsessed with something else if he ever wanted to actually have sex again.  
It had started about a week ago, T’Challa had come back to his chambers late, although it was earlier than usual. He stopped outside the door when he heard music playing. James must have finally found something else he liked besides the music he had grown up listening decades ago. It was nice, but why did the music sound so….. odd? He pushed the door open, walking in to see James singing into his hairbrush as if it were a microphone, the sight was adorable. But the music wasn’t. There was no way a man’s voice could naturally be that high. T’Challa moved over to the laptop that the music was coming from, pausing the video which alerted James to the fact that someone else was in the room now.  
The brush slipped from Bucky’s hand, falling to the floor as he turned to face T’Challa, obviously surprised that the man was back so early. “You…. you normally aren’t done being a King for another hour.”  
T’Challa shook his head slightly, a smile on his face as he took a few steps towards James, “One is never done being a King. I finished everything I needed to do for today. Which means I get to spend more time with you.”  
Bucky returned the smile, something he had been doing more and more lately. “You’ve gotta listen to this ‘Challa. It’s amazing.” Bucky quickly moved to the laptop and turned the song back on before T’Challa had a chance to protest, humming along to the song as best as he could.  
T’Challa stared at the laptop, the look on his face a mixture of disbelief and horror. “James… What are you forcing me to listen to?” And what was this video supposed to be? A moment ago the girl was in what seemed to be a drawing, and now she was sitting on the floor next to a garbage bin?  
Bucky just smiled, looking back at T’Challa, almost like he was proud of what he had found. “It’s music from the eighties! Doesn’t it sound great??”  
T’Challa wanted to shake his head ‘no’ and give an honest opinion. But he didn’t want to make James think he couldn’t listen to a type of music he obviously liked so much. “It sounds good, James.” He reached for the laptop, shutting the video off again. “However, I can’t see myself being able to sleep with that on. And today has been exhausting.”  
Bucky nodded a bit, closing the laptop over for the night, “Makes sense to me. Kinda makes you wanna dance, yeah?”  
T’Challa nodded, knowing it was best to just agree at the moment. Falling asleep that night, T’Challa had no idea how bad this would end up getting for him.


	2. My Angel is the Centerfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky continues to listen to 80s music, and T'Challa tries to remain positive and tries to figure out what the songs actually mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short this is, but I know I haven't been updating it quickly enough and I just wanted to get something else out there. I also apologize if T'Challa's a bit out of character.

T’Challa wasn’t prepared for just how much James would be listening to this music. He had expected it to last all of a week like every other obsession James had before that quickly left. Previous obsessions included 1960s cop shows, the Nancy Drew book series, and knitting. Okay, maybe James still wasn’t completely over the last one. And maybe T’Challa wore the scarves and hats that were made for him, but that wasn’t the point. This new obsession was going to be the death of him.  
There hadn’t been a single night in the past month where T’Challa had gone back to their room and James wasn’t playing that music. Most of the music seemed to be centered around dancing or romance. Although, James mostly played ones revolved around romance. But still, none of it ever made any sense.  
He hardly saw how it made sense for someone to be walking on sunshine, no matter how happy they might be. And why in the world would anyone walk a thousand miles when they could take a car or a plane. Yes, he saw the sentiment in that, but it just didn’t make sense, none of it did.  
There was a handful of songs that T’Challa actually enjoyed, but only a few. One of them was particularly catchy, but once he learned what the meaning of it was, he was too disgusted to listen to it anymore.  
But the music made James happy, so he’d just have to deal with it. It couldn’t get much worse than it already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned in this chapter are   
> Walking on Sunshine by Katrina & The Waves  
> I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers  
> and the song T'Challa had originally liked was Centerfold by The J. Geils Band.  
> After finding out the song was about a girl in Playboy, he just didn't like it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs mentioned in this chapter were Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham! and Take On Me by a-ha.


End file.
